Richtofen's Word
by Unpleasant
Summary: Four gamers get put into the world of zombies as they fight there way through in the hopes of escaping.
1. Chapter 1

A huge crowd stood there waiting for the show to start, this was the starting of the new technology the next generation of gaming and the whole world couldn't wait. Four big screens were on the stage all turned off. This console had been talked about for over a year people amazed by what it was going to be able to do. Today was the day it was going to be revealed and show the world what it could do and people couldn't wait, standing there in the crowd growing more curious and excited about the whole thing. Then four odd looking chairs were brought out on to the stage and the crowd started yelling and screaming showing just how excited they all truly were. The chairs were like doctors beds lying back with some sort of tinted glass lid on them, wires ran everywhere as a little black screen came out of the side, it looked very different not like any sort of technology anybody had ever seen before. One chair went below one of the huge black screens then some people plugged some wires from the chairs to the computer screens. The crowd all watched carefully hoping it would give some indication of what would be happening in the show tonight.

When the people doing the chairs and screens were done it wasn't long after before the lights dimmed down and then spot lights lit up on the stage and people were crying and screaming out louder than before as a tall slim man in a nice black suit walked on the stage, greeting them with a friendly smile and a nice wave. He laughed as the crowd went on screaming, then he signalled for them to calm down so he could talk "Hello and welcome to the revel of the next generation of gaming, this console is going to change the world and the way we think about gaming"

Again the crowd broke out into cheers of excited and the man on staged smirked, he could completely understand why people were so excited this machine was amazing, he again signalled for the crowd to calm down as he spoke once more "My name is Lee and I'm going to be showing you this new technology and the amazing thing it can do and trust me this technology is nothing you have ever seen before something probably only few of you have ever dreamed of and today, today it becomes a reality"

Lee talked about the amazing things the new console could do as well as what made it so special, what sort of technology it would be running on. About an hour of talking the man got a huge smile on his face "It's finally time to show you what this technology is capable of".

One of the huge screens behind him started up then a picture of a guy showed up on telly, he was good looking with a half smirk showing some smugness, he had green eyes making them stand out quite a bit, with his brown hair that he had been spiked up in a messy way. His body was well built showing he did some sort of exercise, wearing a grey hoodie, some light cream coloured cargo shorts and some black converse shoes. Soon the person on the screen walked onto the stage he made his way over to Lee who shook his hand and welcomed him, "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good" The guy spoke with confidence and the same smirk as he had in the picture

"Well that's good so let's, let the crowd get to know you, what's your name?"

"My names Karson"

"Wow interesting name and where you from?"

"I'm from Pennsylvania lived there my whole life"

Lee nodded "And how old are you?"

"I'm 21"

"Okay know let's get on with the important stuff, what's your favourite game?"

"It's call of duty"

"Any particular one?"

"Not really"

"Okay well sorry to say but were going to have to introduce are next guest"

Karson nodded as he was lead over to the chair that was below the screen with his picture on.

Then the next screen lit up and another picture came on with a another lad, he looked a bit more nerdy then Karson, with huge grin on his face he had little dark curls in his hair with his dark blue eyes, almost not looking right on his pale skin. He had a skinny build not showing any sort of muscle, he wore a white T-shirt with denim jeans and a pair of grey pumps. He walked on the stage with a huge grin as he waved at the crowd making his way over to Lee, shaking his hand as he arrived

"Hello there" Lee greeted "You feeling as good as Karson?"

"I'm feeling better than ever" He said with a smirk

Lee couldn't help but smirk at the answer "That's good and what's your name?"

"My names Chuck, I'm 19 years old and I'm from LA"

Lee stood there a bit shocked "Okay"

"Sorry just excited"

"its okay" Lee chuckled "What's your favourite game?"

"I have a lot of favourite games couldn't pick just one"

"Okay well sorry Chuck but were going to have to introduce are next quest"

"That's fine" Chuck smiled and waved again at the crowd before he made his way over to the chair below the screen with his picture on it.

The next screen lit up and another picture was shown, this time a girl appeared on the screen. She was quite pretty, with long brown hair that flowed down to her hips in little curls, her bright blue eyes stood out, with light freckles decorating her skin below her eyes. She had a black strappy top on with dark denim skinny jeans, and some tall black converses. She walked out on the stage looking a bit nervous, shaking Lee hands she tried hard not to look out to the crowd.

"Welcome and how you feeling today?"

"Good thanks" She said softly her voice almost a whisper but with the microphone on people in the crowd could hear her

"I'm glad and what's your name sweetheart?"

"It's Tess"

"Well Tess where you from with that lovely accent?"

"I'm from London"

"International" Lee said with a smirk "and how old?"

"19"

Lee nodded "And your favourite game?"

"Call of duty Modern Warfare 2"

Lee smirked at the answer "That's precise"

Tess smirked

"Okay Tess sorry but were going to be introducing are final quest"

Tess nodded as she made her way over to the chair below her screen.

Then the last screen lit up with a picture of another lad, he had light brown hair that went just above his eyes, he had brown eyes the smile on his face made him look shy. He stood tall and slim with a Black T-shirt with something written on the front, some blue jeans and some nick trainers. As he walked on stage he looked even more shy then in the photo not once looking out to the crowd, he made his way over to Lee and quickly shook his hand

"Hello how you doing?"

"Good" He gave a quick answer not wanting to talk for long and Lee noticed

"What's your name?"

"Sam"

"Where you from Sam?"

"Scotland Edinburgh"

"Interesting along with the accent"

Sam smirked a little and Lee was thankful the guy was boring, not giving much to work with "How old are you?"

"I'm 20"

"Favourite game?"

"Skyrim"

"Cool well that's it you go stand there" Lee pointed to the last chair and Sam made his way over.

Lee turned to the crowd once again with a huge smile "And there you have it the people who will be showing the world what this amazing console can do and I'm guessing you all want to know what game these four are going to be playing?"

The crowd screamed louder than before all over excited to find out what game the four would be playing, Lee laughed at the reaction and once again had to signal for them to calm down "Okay here we go the game the four will be playing" and behind Lee on the two middle screens came up with Call of Duty Black ops 2 Zombies, the crowd went crazy with excited and screamed out.

The four were put in the chairs and plugged into the machine, the tinted glass roofs were lifted down and then they were sent into some sort of sleep. Lee had left the stage and gone into a room full of computers, Lee walked over to an older man with grey hair.

"How'd I do?" Lee asked sitting in a chair next to the man who swirled around in a chair to face Lee "Went perfectly you did good, glad I hired you" The grey hair man said

"Thanks Ryan" Lee looked at the computer screen in front of Ryan and soon got a baffled look not understanding anything "What's all that?"

Ryan waved him off "Just controls and stuff nothing you need to worry about"

"When is this starting?"

"Soon, we just need to finish a few step ups then they'll be in the game"

Lee nodded as he watched Ryan work. Then on the computer screen was the bus depot of tranzit, it wasn't long till the four players loaded up

Ryan placed a headset on "Can you guys hear me?"

The four looked around trying to the find the source of noise indicating they could hear Ryan

"Yeah" Karson said

"Okay listen up, you all have chain around your neck with a flash drive on the end, it has a little screen on it which will tell you how much money you have as well as what round you are on. The flash drives will plug into places where you can spend your points, like doors and guns. The flash drives will also be used to revive each other being able to plug into each others, no don't worry the zombies can't actually hurt you, it will work like the game when the zombies hit you, you will go down and not be able to move until someone revives you, but there is no spectating"

Then they heard a loud sigh come over the mic "You can't shoot each other"

The four look around to see chuck aiming his gun at Karson

"What I wasn't going to shoot" Chuck shrugged

Karson narrowed his eyes at Chuck, then Ryan spoke up once more "That's it guys good luck"

The four swapped looks of not believing the situation they were in, till they heard a loud cry and a zombie came to life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, **

**I am sorry for any mistakes I know there will be some, if anybody wants to be my beta that would be awesome, if you are interested just PM me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd watched the four screens as the players began

Tess looked round the first room, as they had finished the first round and Chuck was opening the door and as she noticed in the far corner of the building the table had been covered up then looking over where the big map stood in the middle of the room the manikin piece wasn't there. She shrugged it off and got on the bus with the others where she brought the BR. The bus set of and they were on their way to the diner, Karson went to the front of the bus and noticed the bright blue light that shun out in the distance and a big smile formed on his face, he looked down at his flash drive to see he had another money to open the door and get a go, since he didn't buy the BR. When they arrived he quickly jumped of the bus and made his way over to the box. Tess saw him and rolled her eyes "Shocking" she whispered to herself, looking down she saw she would have to kill a few more zombies before she could have a go. Karson loved watching the guns twirl around in the box and he crossed his fingers hoping for it to land on something good but he cursed the box when it landed on the ballistic knifes "Fucking box" he made his way out again to start killing more zombies. The four were on round 12 and making their way to town, getting off Tess opened the bank door and the four ran through, Sam and Chuck made their way to go and get some juggernog as Karson stood watching the lava, Tess watched him carefully "What are you doing?"

Karson turned to face her "Dunno you think the lava can hurt us?"

Tess walked over "Why don't you try?" she said with a smug smile

"What if it does?"

"Well it'd be you so"

Karson looked down at her narrowing his eyes "You so funny, you should become a comedian" Karson then decided to make his way over carefully lifting his foot, he lowered it slowly into the lava

Chuck made his way over to Tess "what's he doing?"

"Seeing if the lava hurts him"

Chuck furrowed his brows "And if it does?"

"Then you revive him" Tess walked away going up the metal stairs to go and grab a juggernog.

Chuck watched Karson "Does it feel hot?" Chuck shouted across to him

Karson looked up narrowing his eyes "No why should it?"

"Well lava tends to feel warm"

Karson just mouthed 'o' as he lowered his foot closer till the tip was in, he kept it there for a few minutes to in the corner of his eyes he saw a little white bar going down on his flash drive "Fuck" he said as he quickly removed his foot. Chuck made his way over as did Sam and Tess

"So what happened?" Tess asked with a sarcastic voice

"Didn't hurt me personal but sent my health down"

"Shocking lava hurt you in some way" her voice still dripped with sarcasm

Karson looked over at Tess "Like you weren't curious if it actually hurt you"

Tess didn't say anything but give him a nasty look, Chuck feeling awkward spoke "Guess if were in a tight spot we know now we can run over it if were fast"

"Yeah your welcome" Karson said with a smug smile as he walked past Tess knocking her arm, as he made his way back to the bus.

The team carried on playing and were doing pretty well, they were on round 21 when they were in town and all had missed the bus. Karson was running a train round the pool table in the bar, as he had little ammo left, Tess was taking out as many as she could near the end of town, she was backing up almost getting over run by zombies, then feeling it get colder she noticed she had backed into the mist her heart started beating fast as she heard a loud screeching scream, she looked round to see something flying towards her, she tried shooting but missed and she ran towards all the zombies but dodged them, she was back in town before she tripped over her own feet and saw the thing running towards her then hearing a gun go of the thing fell dead, Tess quickly got up, picking her gun up she looked round to see Karson starting there with a stupid smug smirk on his face

"I'd be more carefully next time _sweetheart" _the nickname was spoke in such a piss take way and was what Lee called her on stage she glared at him as he smugly smiled at her

"Guys zombies!" Chuck yelled as he came from the other end of town "Stop staring and start killing!"

Tess shook her head and got back to killing the zombie as did Karson.

Karson had some grenades and throwing one he made a crawler they decided to keep alive; Tess put her gun over her shoulder as she made her way to the others in the middle of town

"Where the fuck is the bus?" Chuck exclaimed it felt like they had been through a million rounds since the bus had left,

"Fuck knows" Karson said as he looked round "Doesn't make any sense, pretty sure it should be here by now"

"what's every bodies ammo like?" Tess asked

"I'm out" Chuck said shaking his head

"I got a clip left for the HAMR" Karson said as he looked over at Sam who was keeping the crawler entertained "How bout you?" he shouted over to Sam

"I got a couple mags left for my AK"

Karson nodded then looked over at Tess "How about you sweetheart?"

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname "Nothing, I'm out"

"Looks like we're more fucked then a little boy with a priest" Karson said as he tried thinking of something

"We could run through the mist?" Chuck suggested

"We have no idea what them things can do to us?" Tess said worried

"We know they can't hurt us" Chuck stated

"How?"

"Nothing can, come on Karson put his foot in lava it did nothing, they get actually let us get hurt"

"I'm waiting for the bus" Tess said as she walked away from the two and made it for juggernog

They watched her go before Karson turned to Chuck "You wanna try?"

Chuck looked out into the mist where nothing could be seen, his heart started beating fast in his chest, and just as he was about to answer a loud beeping was heard and the head lights of the bus could be seen coming through the mist

"Fuck yes" Karson exclaimed "Hey Tess bus is here". All four got on the bus and waited for it to go before they killed the last zombie to start the next round.

"Thought you guys were going through the mist?" Tess asked with a smug little smirk

"The bus came so we didn't see the point" Karson said

"Yeah whatever" Tess chuckled as she got some ammo for the BR and started shooting zombies of the window. Sam looked out the front to see the bright blue light that went up to the sky "the box is here guys" Sam shouted back to them,

"Fuck yes" Karson made his way to the front as he pushed past Sam to have a go of the box first

"You're a selfish twat" Tess said shaking her head as she got off the bus

"What? Why?" Karson mouth fell open pretending to be offended

"Chuck has a fucking Mp5 and a BR where as you have the HAMR could have let him go first"

Karson shrugged "First come first serve"

"Selfish twat" Tess repeated her insult once again as she watched the guns shaking her head when she saw what gun he had got "Ahh the Galil, lovely"

Tess moved out the way to let Chuck have ago of the box as the lid opened they watched guns flip through, Tess protected him as he watched the guns, they started slowing down till it stopped on Five-seven dual wield "They'll have to do" Chuck shrugged as he swapped them for his empty Mp5 and went back to killing zombies

"What you get Chuck?" Karson yelled from the other end of the depot

"Dual wield Five-Sevens ass" Chuck smirked

"Good guns man" Karson laughed

Tess had a quick go of the box getting the Type-25 which at the moment was better than her empty AK. Getting back to the fight, which proved difficult with there not to powerful guns on quiet a high round

"We need pack-a-punch man" Chuck yelled

"Agreed" Karson said

Tess looked baffled as she ran into the building of the bus depot "How do we get pack-a-punch?"

"What?" Karson asked as he made his way in while knocking a zombies head off

"We can't build the turbine it's not here but we need that to open pack-a-punch"

"Fuck" Karson looked round the room trying to see if he could see the turbine parts but nothing came up.

Once again Chuck had created a crawler and joined the others in the bus depot building "What's up?"

"No turbine" Karson said

"So?"

"Need it for pack-a-punch"

"Shit"

"Yep"

Tess rolled her eyes as she made her way out "Let's go to town"

"And what would be the point of that sweetheart?" Karson asked with raised brows

She sighed "We can see if the doors already open"

"Why would it be?" Chuck asked baffled

"I don't know I mean we need pack-a-punch guns so why wouldn't we be able to get to it?" Tess almost yelled feeling herself get annoyed

"Okay while go" Chuck said holding up his hands in defence

Karson makes his way over to Tess placing a hand on her shoulder "Calm down sweetheart it's just a game" he says with a wink

She shoved his hand away "Fuck off" she snarled before making her way onto the bus. The bus started up and they were on their way once again to the diner.

Sam was at the back running the crawler round making sure the thing didn't try to grab his leg, then hearing the bus engine start up he quickly looked up to see the bus drive away into the mist, he tried running after it till he came up to the thick mist he stopped seeing the bus lights disappear into the distance.

"Fuck" He whispered to himself, he tried thinking of something to do before he felt something hit the back of his leg knocking him out of his thought, he swirled around to see the crawler about to hit him again but he quickly backed away. He threw his gun down and had no idea what he was going to do, he needed to pack-a-punch his gun but now couldn't because his so called team mates didn't know how to communicate. Looking round he saw the crawler making its way over to him he decided he would keep it alive till they came back. "What fun" Sam said as he started dodging the zombie, he walked past the little pit of lava looking at the back of the building he remembered that in the game that's where the nava card was, shaking his head he carried on walking round the bus depot keeping the little crawler entertained. Sam was getting bored they had been gone for some time, he smirked as he thought about them probably not even noticing he was gone, he's quietness put him in shit sometimes.

Sam finally heard a beeping noise indicating that the bus wasn't too far away; he stood under the green shinning street lamp trying to see if he could see the bus

"_Power"_

Sam jumped a little when he heard the quite voice and tried looking round trying to see if he could see someone but shook his head when no one was around

"_Shut up" _

"_He won't" _

Sam's head shot round trying to catch the source of noise but nothing was there, then noticing something he looked round for the crawler to see it had disappeared, but looking down at his flash drive they had not rounded up. Sam got a feeling in his stomach as he smelt something, the smell was delicious he looked round for the source but couldn't see anything but dead zombies.

"_Stop it!" _

"_No do it then we can speak" _

Sam once again shook his head not wanting to listen, he couldn't understand where the voice was coming from, but the smell it was getting stronger and before Sam knew it he was on his knees in front of a rotting zombie. He looked it up and down it looked so inviting... So tempting, he reached his hand out slowly stroking down the zombies rotting flesh, a little piece ripped off and Sam held it out in his hand, he couldn't, he shouldn't but everything was telling him to and before Sam could stop himself he was eating the flesh.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and again sorry for the mistakes


End file.
